Unpredictable
by Rioichi
Summary: Jake’s leaving again, which's leaning Miley closer to the question, “If he comes back, should I let him back into my heart?” She’s about to face last words, last laughs, and a last and final kiss. But fate has ways of making your heart change.. Ch 10 up!
1. The shocker

**I don't own Hannah Montana! Wait…that sounded like I'm happy about it…**

Lilly steps out of the bathroom, her hair pink. So did Oliver, his hair blue.

Miley laughs, while flipping through her magazine. "Whoa…Déjà vu…"

The doorbell rings. She answers it.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Miley…"

"What's wrong? We don't keep secrets from each other anymore, remember?"

"You're right, Miley…" Jake says, "Miley, I'm leaving in three days…"

"So? Shooting movies is tough work…I know that…I'm Hannah Montana for crying out loud!"

"No, Miley. I'm moving to New York."

"Oh. When will you be back?"

"Considering that my mom's in a Dilemma, Maybe never."

'I was taken back by what he said. I'll never see him again…wow…'

"Well, heh, ok. That's just fine. We should spend a lot of time together then…." Miley says, smiling at him reassuringly, though she was breaking down on the inside.

They walked down to the beach, hand in hand.

"Listen Miley, I know this is so sudden, but…"

"I know you have to do this. I can't hold onto you forever. You know that…" Miley said. She kissed him deeply.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Jake said

"Well, Jake, I want the best for you. So I just hope you have fun."

"I mean, New York has everything, right? Killer shopping, awesome concerts, restaurants..."

"Yeah, but they don't have _you_."

"True. But you'll have a grand time with any other girl."

"Wait, what? You say that like you actually want me too!" Jake said

He began to walk away.

"No! Don't think that…" Miley said, grabbing his arm.

"I just want the best for you…"

"Sure, I do too. But the best for me is right in front of me…"

Miley smiled. They walked down to the shore. She held his hand tight.

"Jake, if you do leave…will we see each other again?"

"I have no idea, but I hope love will help us find each other again." They both sat down. Miley wrote "Jake and Miley forever" in the sand, and then put her head on his shoulder.

"I wish today would never end…"

"Me too, Miley, me too." Jake said

He kissed her on her forehead. They lay back onto the sand and stared into each others eyes under the stars.

After an hour of just laying there, Jake guided Miley back home.

"See you tomorrow."

"Definitely…" Miley said, trying to hold back the tears.

………………………………………………………………………

**First chapter is finished! I'll update soon!**


	2. Steamy night

**I don't own Hannah Montana…**

…**Aw, phooey!**

………………………………………………………………………

Miley ran inside and ran to her room. The tears streamed down her face.

She grabbed a picture of her and Jake and cried harder.

"I can't tell him that! But, I can't take it…him leaving me…is just unpredictable."

It was raining hard outside. But Miley decided to go out anyway.

She walked outside crying.

"Miley!" Someone yelled in the darkness.

She turned to Jake, who ran up to her. They both laughed nervously, because they both were soaking wet.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

"I figured out something. When I say something, I mean it…and I really need to spend all of my time with you."

Miley laughed.

"So…can I spend the night?" Jake shot up of nowhere

"Uh...Uh...Um…look it's the rain!" Miley said, pointing at the sky.

"You do know I mean that right?" Jake said

"Oh you do…well, ok, sure you can." Miley said, pulling his arm into the house.

Jake went to go take a shower. Miley walked in, and saw Jake with a towel on.

'Oh, thank God. No nudity…' She thought

She slipped and fell on top of him.

"Apparently, someone hasn't heard of the word privacy."

"Sorry?"

"No, don't be. Just leave so I can change…"

Miley blushed, rushing out.

Her back was to the door. It opened and Jake grabbed her hand

They went downstairs and sat down on the couch. She began the movie.

They fell asleep, about an hour into the movie. Jake woke up and carried Miley to her bedroom. He set her down on the bed, and put the covers over her. He got in, too.

Miley woke up. Jake was on top of her, shirtless.

"Huh? What's going on?" She asked, sleepily.

"Once again, I said we need to spend more time with each other. I meant it…"

Jake said

'_Don't tell me we're about to do what I think we're about to do!' _Miley thought

"Just to let you know, Miley, we had to do this sooner or later…" Jake said

'Oh, god…'

……………………………………………………………………

**End of Chapter two. I'll update soon!**


	3. Sunny Morning

**Don't own Hannah Montana**

**Enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………

Jake kissed Miley, which pressed her head down into the pillow. She was new to this, unlike Lilly. But as he loved her intensely, she calmed down and got used to it. Actually, she didn't want him to let go. He stopped kissing her for a second. Breathing hard, he asked, "Is this too much kissing for you?"

"Maybe…" Miley said. Now she knew how Lilly felt when she was in the moment.

There was a knock on the door.

"Miley? You still awake in here?"

Miley made a snoring noise.

"Ah…the snoring trick. Well I'm not falling for it. I'm coming in."

Jackson barges on.

"What's going on?"

"Jackson, it's not what you-"

"Yeah, right. But I'll keep it from Dad."

"Yeah, you better."

Jackson left. While Jake was kissing her, she pressed the button on the stereo.

_Spoken_  
Hey Baby  
I Wish You Could See What I Have On Right Now  
You So Sexy  
Imagine How Intense It Would Be  
To Hold Me Right Now  
Our Song's Playing

At Night, When You're Far And I'm Alone  
I Feel The Fabric From Your T-Shirt  
Close To My Body  
I Can Still Hear Your Baritone  
In My Ear Telling Me You'll Take It Slow  
And I Was In The Mirror Playing A Roll  
Like You Were Here, I Couldn't Turn Me On  
So I Fell Asleep With The Music On  
Woke Up Again Hearing The Same Old Song, Playing

(Oh) Give It To Me Deeper  
(Oh) Giving Me The Fever  
(Oh) Now You Got My Feet Up  
This One Is A Keeper  
Now The Second Verse Is Playing  
(Oh) We Tried To Stand Up  
(Oh) Hold Me While My Hands Up  
(Oh) And The Music Picks Up  
Fantasies Were Shook Up  
I'm Thinking To Myself Again

When You're Not Here (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
I Wish You Were Here (To Take Off Your T-Shirt)  
After We Make Love (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
Wake Up In Your T-Shirt,  
Still Smell The Scent Of Your Cologne  
When I Need Your Feel (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
I Need Your Help (To Take Off Your T-Shirt)  
After We Make Love (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
Wake Up In Your T-Shirt,  
Still Smell The Scent Of Your Cologne

Outside I Hear The Rain On My Windowpane  
Hold Up A Minute, Thought I Heard Your Name  
My Mind, Playing Tricks On Me Again  
I Hear Knocks On The Door, Is That Baby Home  
Why Couldn't It Be Reality?  
Looked At The Clock It Says 4:03  
At Nine, He'll Be Arriving On A Plane  
Then We'll Be Making Love And Hearing The Song Again

Oh Boy I've Been Waiting  
Now My Body's Shaking  
You're So Deep, Baby Please, Take It Easy  
I Look At Your Face And  
Got My Heart Racing  
You're So Deep, Baby Please, Take It Easy

Keep It Right There  
Oh, Wait, Wait, Yeah  
Keep It Right There  
You Driving Me Crazy

When You're Not Here (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
I Wish You Were Here (To Take Off Your T-Shirt)  
After We Make Love (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
Wake Up In Your T-Shirt,  
Still Smell The Scent Of Your Cologne  
When I Need Your Feel (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
I Need Your Help (To Take Off Your T-Shirt)  
After We Make Love (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
Wake Up In Your T-Shirt,  
Still Smell The Scent Of Your Cologne 

They stopped after a couple hours.

The next morning, Miley woke up to Jake, brushing his hair in a mirror.

"Ok, Miley let's go. I need to get out of here."

"Oh, ok. I'll lead you to the door."

The two snuck to the back door, Miley opened it, and Jake snuck out.

Miley exhaled deeply.

"Miley, what was that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"IT WAS JACKSON! I-I mean, nothing daddy. Just the wind." Miley says. "Oh, is that my phone ringing? Let me go answer it…"

"I didn't hear anything…"

"Once again, you're losing it Daddy…"

…………………………………………………………

**End of chapter 3! I'll update soon!**


	4. An anniversary of tears

**Don't own Hannah Montana…**

**Miley: Well, why not…?**

**Rioichi: Cause I don't own much…**

**Miley: You're such a loser…**

……………………………………………………………………

Jake showed up an hour later. Miley shuts off all of the lights. The door was unlocked. Jake enters.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"SURPRISE!" Miley yelled

"Oh! Thanks Miley!" Jake said.

"No problem. You gave it to me last night, so I'm just returning the favor…and besides, it's our anniversary…" Miley says.

"It's our anniversary? Oh man, I didn't even set the calendar!"

"What?! You mean you totally forgot?!" Miley's happy face turned to a furious one. Miley threw down the cake, a stepped out crying. Jake just sighed deeply, and left.

Miley ran upstairs to sob some more. Jake was Mr. Forgetful now, and soon, it won't be just the anniversary, it'll be her face, her name, and then who she was. A note flew up against her window. She opened the window and sighed deeply again. It was a note from Jake.

"Through the tough love

And an even tougher heart

Now amount of miles

Shall tear us apart

For you are the one

That I shall never forget

For all of those kisses

I shall never regret

Be safe, be sweet

I'll always thank the one above

For my beautiful, one true love."

My sweet, sweet Miley

Love you forever,

Jake XXOO

Just turns out that she didn't love him at the moment. She just sat there crying, and fell asleep. She woke up an hour later. She had 7 calls from Jake. They were sweet "I'm sorrys", or "Promises". But she wouldn't take it.

She never would take it. Not anymore.

…………………………………………………………………………

**End of Chapter 4…I'll update soon!**


	5. Beautiful One True Love

**I do not own Hannah Montana…**

Miley: Why not?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO LIE?!

Rioichi: Maybe…

Miley: He does, but he just doesn't want to admit it! He just doesn't want to make anyone jealous of him!

Rioichi: Folks, I don't! Read the phrase in bold above Miley's punctuation…

…………………………………………………….

Miley moped around in her room. She put the iPod headphones in her ears, while making her way downstairs. The anger she felt hadn't yet decided to descend into the darkness yet. She turned up the volume, to block out the background. She walked outside, onto the sand, and layed down on her back. She exhaled deeply, gazing at the sky.

Got to change my answering machine Now that im alone  
Cause right now it says that we  
Cant come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cause you walked out the door  
But its the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(its ridiculous)  
Its been months  
And for some reason I just  
(cant get over us)  
And im stronger then this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin' round  
With my head down  
Im so over being blue  
Crying over you

And im so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said im so sick of love songs

So set in slow  
So why cant I turn off the radio?

Got to fix that calendar I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
Im so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be

That's the reason im so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why cant I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Don't make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
Let it go  
Turning off the radio

Cause' I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why cant I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)

Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
said I'm so sick of love songs

So set in slow  
so why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)

And im so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said im so sick of love songs

So set in slow  
Why cant I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?

Lilly snuck up behind Miley…and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miley…" Lilly said "Aren't you going to go see Jake? He's leaving tomorrow you know…"

"I know. And I never want to see his face again. So don't think about taking a picture of him out from your purse, Lilly."

"I couldn't do that…" Lilly said, "I'd have to grab the one from my bathroom…"

"What was that??"

"Nothing…" Lilly responded

"You two need to make up, because if you don't, Miley, you'll be forced to never ever see his face again." Lilly said

"Yay, me!" Miley said, clapping her hands together.

"But yeah, sure you'll have a picture in your house, or on your phone, or on your MySpace, but soon enough, when you start to miss him, you'll forget the feel of his skin, or his lips on yours. He'll be gone, don't you know that?" Lilly said

Lilly begins to cry. "I never would've wanted this to happen to you two. To drift so away from each other. But what do you care? It scares to know that that can happen to me and Oliver…"

"LILLY! " Miley yelled, getting up from the ground, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE TIME AND TIME AGAIN! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT WHEN JAKE'S GONE, I CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP AT NIGHT! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT WITHOUT HIM…I feel like my life's a lie…a depressing, cold lie. Without him, I'm missing a part of me…"

"Wouldn't you want that part back, Miley…?"

"No…" Miley turned her back to Lilly walking away, but then turned around. "IT'S NOT WORTH IT ANYMORE, LILLY! I can't hold him back anymore…"

"Then just give up. You know, Jake once read me one of his poems. It was for that special girl of his dreams.

"Through the tough love

And an even tougher heart

Now amount of miles

Shall tear us apart

For you are the one

That I shall never forget

For all of those kisses

I shall never regret

Be safe, be sweet

I'll always thank the one above

For my beautiful, one true love."

"And that girl was you. But I guess you forgot that too…" Lilly shook her head, hopped on her skateboard and skated away.

Miley just stood there, eyes wide. She said the last part of the poem:

"**I'll always thank the one above**

**For my beautiful, one true love."**

The cold air whipped her face, and she stood there frozen.

"**My sweet, sweet Miley…"**

Yeah, love was sweet, but it had a sour side too.

……………………………………………………………………….

**End of Chapter 5! I'll update soon!**


	6. Torn

**I don't own Hannah Montana!**

**Miley: …….**

……………………………………………………………

Tonight was Trace's party, which happened to be Jake's "Going Away" party.

She threw on her wig, and rushed to the limo. The limo felt empty without Lilly. Miley wore a pink, sleeveless, that had a belt over it. The shirt had the words "Pop Princess" plastered on it, and she wore a red Chinese skirt with waves of water on it. She also wore a whole bunch of jewelry, and guitar earrings. Getting to the party, everyone was dancing around like crazy. Except for her.

"Hey Miley, did you get that poem I wrote?"

"Yes, I did. It was beautiful, and I figured if you forgot our anniversary, you'd forget me while you went away. And now, I don't know where my heart is anymore." Miley said

The lights then dimmed and Ashley Tisdale was up on stage.

"I hope that Jake, will have a wonderful time in New York, and that you'll always return to Malibu. Always. I know life can be unpredictable at times, but life can always still…bring you back."

**Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do **

What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Cuz we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please 

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Someone to be   
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

Once the song was over, Miley jerked Jake over and threw him into a deep kiss. A slow song came on, and they began to dance.

"The thing is, Jake, I think I'm not ready to let you go yet. I mean sure, I kept on telling myself that you'd be better off without me, and I had to just let you go."

"Well, that's not true, because I love you. I wouldn't forget that, because it's the closest thing to my heart…"

"Aw…" Miley tears up. "You're the sweetest! I-I love you…" Miley said

Jake cupped Mliey's cheeks in his hands, and kissed her deeply. Silence fell upon them. Everyone stopped and gazed at the two. After their lips departed,

Jake said something.

"Happy belated Anniversary, Miley…" He whispered

Miley simple rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well, too late, bub. I already destroyed the cake…" Miley said

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, but it was our first anniversary…" Miley said, while crying. She wiped her tears away and walked off.

'You couldn't wipe my tears away' she thought to herself.

She ran into the limo, and cried her eyes out. Driving back to her house she ran her fingers through the blonde wig, and tears fell down into it. She stuck the Ipod earphones into her ears once again. The song felt how "Torn" she was.

A part of me wants to leave you alone.  
A part of me wants for you to come home.  
A part of me says I'm living a lie.  
(And I'm better off without you.)  
A part of me says to think it through.  
A part of me says I'm over you.  
A part of me wants to say goodbye.  
A part of me is asking why...

_Pre-Chorus:_  
A part of me wants to leave.  
But a part of me wants to be here with you.  
And every time I think we're over and done you do something to get me back loving you.  
And you got me just torn.

_Chorus:_  
Torn in between the two. (Oh yeah)  
Cuz I really wanna be with you.  
But something's telling me I should leave you alone. (I really want to be with you)  
Leave you alone.  
Leave you alone.  
And you got me just torn in between the two. (In between the two)  
Cuz I really wanna be with you. (Be with you)  
But something's telling me I should leave you alone. (You alone)  
Leave you alone.  
Leave you alone.

There were no issues when we started out.  
It was cool.  
It was everything that love's about.  
But something happened.  
Plus I'm feeling so burnt out.  
(Cuz I can't understand you now.) Now oh  
(I just can't understand you now.)  
A part of me says it's all my fault.  
A part of me says "he ain't what you want."  
A part of me says to get my bags.  
A part of me says I can't do that.

A part of me wants to leave.  
But a part of me wants to be here with you.  
And every time I think that it's over and done you make me fall back in love.  
You got me just torn.

_Chorus:_  
Torn in between the two. (Between the two)  
Cuz I really wanna be with you. (Be with you)  
But something's telling me I should leave you alone. (You alone)  
Leave you alone.  
Leave you alone.  
And you got me just torn in between the two. (Torn in between the two)  
Cuz I really wanna be with you. (Really wanna be with you)  
But something's telling me I should leave you alone. (Telling me I should leave)  
Leave you alone. (Alone)  
Leave you alone. (Alone)

So many times I... (I was ready to go)  
So many times I... (Had my foot out the door)  
So many times I... (I thought to give him a chance, thought he'd be a better man)  
Now I'm sitting here and I'm so confused.  
Cuz I keep fighting myself for you. (I don't know how much more I can take but I can't feel this way)  
(You got me so torn) 

Torn in between the two. (Oh yeah)  
Cuz I really wanna be with you. (I really wanna be with you)  
But something's telling me I should leave you alone.  
Leave you alone.  
Leave you alone. (But I don't know)  
And you got me just torn in between the two. (Should I stay or should I go)  
Cuz I really wanna be with you. (I don't know)  
But something's telling me I should leave you alone. (You alone)  
Leave you alone.  
Leave you alone. (You alone)

And you got me just torn in between the two. (I'm torn in between the two)  
Cuz I really wanna be with you. (I really wanna be with you)  
But something's telling me I should leave you alone. (But I don't know)  
Leave you alone.  
Leave you alone.

And you got me just torn in between the two.  
Cuz I really wanna be with you.  
But something's telling me I should leave you alone.  
Leave you alone.  
Leave you alone.

Leave you alone…' She thought. 'That's exactly what I gotta do…'

**Leave you alone…for good.**

………………………………………………………………………

**I'm crying over here! "sobs"**

**End of Chapter 6…I'll update soon…**


	7. Out of Perspective

**I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Miley: ……..**

**Rioichi: WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE?!**

……………………………………………………………………

"But maybe, I don't need to leave him alone…actually, I have to make things right…but what if…" Past situations flashed back in her mind

"**Happy belated Anniversary, Miley…"**

"**Well, that's not true, because I love you. I wouldn't forget that, because it's the closest thing to my heart…"**

"**You two need to make up, because if you don't, Miley, you'll be forced to never ever see his face again."**

"**But yeah, sure you'll have a picture in your house, or on your phone, or on your MySpace, but soon enough, when you start to miss him, you'll forget the feel of his skin, or his lips on yours. He'll be gone, don't you know that?"**

"**I'll always thank the one above**

**For my beautiful, one true love."**

**My sweet, sweet Miley**

**Love you forever,**

**Jake XXOO**

"**I hope that Jake, will have a wonderful time in New York, and that you'll always return to Malibu. Always. I know life can be unpredictable at times, but life can always still…bring you back."**

"**I have no idea, but I hope love will help us find each other again."**

"**I know you have to do this. I can't hold onto you forever. You know that…"**

"**Then just give up. You know, Jake once read me one of his poems. It was for that special girl of his dreams.**

"**LILLY! " "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE TIME AND TIME AGAIN! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT WHEN JAKE'S GONE, I CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP AT NIGHT! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT WITHOUT HIM…I feel like my life's a lie…a depressing, cold lie. Without him, I'm missing a part of me…"**

"**I mean, New York has everything, right? Killer shopping, awesome concerts, restaurants..."**

"**Yeah, but they don't have _you_."**

"**True. But you'll have a grand time with any other girl."**

"**Wait, what? You say that like you actually want me too!" Jake said**

**He began to walk away.**

"**No! Don't think that…" Miley said, grabbing his arm.**

"**I just want the best for you…"**

"**Sure, I do too. But the best for me is right in front of me…"**

Still hadn't made her mind up. She had 7 text messages on her phone, all from Jake in the last hour. She read one, what'd it hurt…

She read the most recent text message.

11:52 P.M.

Hey Miley. You need to figure out that even if I leave you, I won't leave you. That's how love is.

And the next few.

11:33

Could you answer me?

11:07

C'mon, Miley!

10:42

Don't put my message on hold for too long!

10:32

You can't resist me, so answer!

10:28

C'mon, I gave _it_ to you. Be thankful, and answer!

10:11

Oh yeah, don't worry, I used Protection! And answer!

Miley ignores the messages, and calls Lilly. The answering machine came on.

"Hey! You've reached Lilly. I'm probably making out with my boyfriend Oliver, or doing something important , so leave a message, and when I'm not locking lips, I'll get back to you.

"Hey Lilly. Call me back…I need to talk to you…"

There was a knock on the door. She answered it. It was Jake.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be packing?" Miley says, anger in her voice.

"No. We need to spend more time with each other, remember. And…" Jake said

"Save it, Jake. I don't want anything to do with you!" Miley yelled

She then slaps Jake across the face. He grabs her wrist.

"What has been up with you lately? You've been going all off!"

Miley cries loudly. "You've been messing with my emotions lately…! I can't take it anymore. I JUST WANT YOU TO GO! TO JUST HOP ON THAT DAMN PLANE AND LEAVE ME! YOU'RE THROWING ME OFF TRACK, JAKE! AND IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT YOU LEFT ANYWAY! I'M NOT HOLDING YOU BACK!

"Actually, you have been. DON'T YOU GET IT?! NOW MATTER HOW LONG I'LL BE AWAY, I'LL ALWAYS COME BACK TO YOU, MILEY! Always…"

"BUT WHAT IF YOU DON'T?! WHAT IF YOU NEVER COME BACK? I'M HAVING HEARTACHES, JAKE! HEARTACHES! SO JUST GET OUT!" Miley screamed at the top of her lungs. Jake exits, and Miley storms out the back, into the rain.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS, GOD?! WHAT DID I FUCKING DO?!"

Miley said, getting on her knees. "BECAUSE I DIDN'T! I never wanted too…"

Never is a long time. Longer than you think…


	8. Listen to your heart

Do not own Hannah Montana.

……………………………………………………

Miley woke up the very next morning. It was 11:57, and Jake was leaving at 12:15, to catch his flight.

'Thank God! I can finally be rid of that guy for good.'

Her cell rang. It was Lilly. 

"Hey Lilly."

"Hey…did you make up yet?"

"No…and I don't want to Lilly, don't you know that? It's hard enough to let him go, but even harder to go on with life without him…"

"Well, he's leaving in, like, 18 minutes. Do you still feel like letting him know how you feel before he's gone forever?" Lilly asked

"NO!" Miley yelled. She clamped the phone shut on Lilly, and ran up to her room, sobbing. She grabbed a sketch book off of the bookshelf. She flipped through the pages. There was a photo of her and Jake and the cake table. Jake was laughing, and Miley had frosting on her nose, and a party hat on.

'**My fifteenth birthday…He remembered that. He maybe came later that day, and shared a piece of cake with me, but he still remembered.'**

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. **

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. 

She flipped through to a Hannah Montana beach party that she had a couple months ago.

'**He remembered that, too. And he still didn't even know my identity.'**

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.  


She flipped through to a page with several pictures; Pictures with Miley and Jake, either holding hands, kissing, laying out in the sand together, or sharing a smoothie. She looked so happy, so carefree, so loved.

'**He cares about me through whatever I do or whoever I am. That's why I love him…Oh, how could I be so blind?! I got to hurry!'**

**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
**

Miley threw the scrapbook shut and ran for the stairs. Lilly was by the back door.

"Hey Lilly."

"Hey. Please tell me you've come to your senses!" 

"I have, and actually, I need a ride to the airport."

"I'll drive you." Jackson said

Miley, Lilly, and Jackson ran for the door.

…………………………………………………………………….

"C'mon! We've got to find the right gate!" Miley says.

She searched through a crowd of people. She then found a blonde with shades on. She ran up to him.

"Jake!"

Jake spun around, and Miley jumped into his arms. He hugged her, while she cried into his chest.

"Listen, I'm sorry for all of the pain I caused you earlier. I finally saw all of the photos packed inside of my scrapbook. They all were of you remembering something, but in each one, you remembered something in common with all of them. Me."

"Finally! You know that song you wrote, called "Inseparable"? That song was true all along. And I'm glad you finally have learned to know that…"

"I know…" Miley says tearing up.

Jake hugs her tightly, and kisses her on her forehead. "Shh…it'll be alright. I'll be back before you know it.

"Are you sure…?" She asked

Jake wiped her tears away from her face with his thumb, and stared deeply and affectionately into her eyes.

"Positive."

They leaned in slowly, and kissed each other deeply…

**Listen to your heart, **

**I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before… **

"I know it's hard to say goodbye…but we all have to do it sometime in our lives. And even if we do, were not."

He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her deeply again.

**You tell him goodbye…**

He turned away from Miley and ran towards the plane. He looked back and smiled at her reassuringly. So did she.

As she watched the plane fly away. She smiled happily, through the window, tears streaming down her face. She walked off, and Lilly walked over to comfort her.

"**A scattered Dream that's like a far off memory.**

**A far off memory that's like a scattered dream.**

**I want to line the pieces up…**

**Yours and mine…"**

**End…**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**End. Not really, but I'll be working on one more sequel. I've grown to love Jiley.**


	9. What happens next?

**Hey Y'all. I wanted to have you read what'll happen next…**

Miley's up on stage as Hannah; singing "If we were a movie."

**Uh oh**

**There you go again, talking cinematic**

**Yeah, you!**

**You're charming**

**Got everybody star-struck **

**I know**

**How you always seem to go**

**For the obvious**

**Instead of me**

**We get a ticket and you'll see**

**If we we're a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black **

**show the names**

**Play the happy song**

**(Yeah)**

**Yeah, Yeah**

**When you call me**

**I can hear it in your voice**

**Oh sure!**

**You wanna see me**

**And tell me all about her**

**La la**

**I'll be acting through my tears**

**Guess you'll never know, if I should win**

**An Oscar for this scene I'm in**

**If we we're a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black **

**Show the names**

**Play the happy song**

**Wish I could tell you there's a twist**

**Some kind of hero in disguise**

**And were together it's for real,**

**Now playing**

**Wish I could show you there's a kiss**

**Like something more than in my mind **

**I see it**

**Could be amazing**

**(It could be amazing, if we were a movie)**

**If we we're a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black **

**Show the names**

**Play the happy song**

She waved to her fans, and tried holding back the tears for Jake. She walked backstage, and sat down on the couch. Lilly was in the other room, drinking punch.

Her cell rang, the caller ID read, "Jake Ryan". She gasps, eyes wide.

"LOLA! LOLA!" Miley yells

"Huh?! What?!" Lilly said showing up through the doorway, face covered in chocolate.

"Never mind, go back in…"

She answered, trying to stay calm…

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miley."

"Oh! Hi, Jake! I didn't know it would be you here, on the line, the line I'm talking on…"

"You have caller ID, don't you?" Jake asked

"Uh, yeah…duh!" Miley said

"Uh…um…Miley, I've kind of got a girl now. Her name's Alexis. I'm coming back to Malibu with her."

"Oh…OH! CRAMP! CRAMP! I got to go!!" Miley said "Lilly! Lilly!"

"What?!"

"Jake has a new "girlfriend". Her name's Alexis; and she's coming back to Malibu."

"Oh, you ok with it?"

"Nope, and that's why things are about to get a lot more interesting…" Miley said

**What do ya think? I'll post the new one soon!**


	10. What it's called

**It'll be called "Back at it".**


End file.
